


妖言媚骨

by yebanyihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Dean, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebanyihan/pseuds/yebanyihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一只猫盯上了Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	妖言媚骨

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小甜饼，给玥玥的生贺

那是一个阳光很温暖的午后，Sam结束了当天的工作悠闲地走在回家的路上，在路过街心公园的时候，他看到了一只猫。

 

这原本也不是什么稀奇的事情，大多猫都是喜欢晒太阳的，懒洋洋地躺着或者趴着，眼睛半眯，对你一副爱理不理的大爷模样。

 

但Sam却被这只晒着太阳的猫吸引了视线。

 

这是一只很干净的黑猫，背部皮毛光亮并且没有一丝杂色，侧躺在草地上，伸着四只爪子，露出肚子上的一小块白色绒毛，他暗自猜测是一只养尊处优的家猫。可是黑猫？这附近都是教区，有谁会养一只昭示着不详的黑猫？而且这里是街心公园，离这儿最近的住宅区也要走上好长一段，正午的阳光太烈，也没有人会选择在这种时候出来遛猫，它究竟是从哪里跑出来的？还睡得一副心安理得的样子。

 

Sam又盯着这只猫看了好一会儿，尽管奇怪，但这只猫真的好可爱啊，软软的爪垫，蓬松的毛，耷拉着的耳朵，还有轻微抽动的小鼻子——完全戳中Sam的萌点，他甚至忍不住在内心尖叫出声。

 

是的，与Sam一米九的身高极其不符的是，他对毛茸茸的小动物完全没有抵抗力，更别说眼前这只黑猫慵懒却又不失优雅——听说黑猫总是比较通人性？Sam完全拒绝不了来自眼前这只猫的诱惑。

 

好想抱回家养啊，他甚至都脑补出了未来一人一猫诸多和谐生活的场景——可惜这是别人的猫。

 

就在他站在路边胡思乱想的时候，黑猫睁开了眼睛，正好与Sam四目相对。

 

他愣怔了一会儿，几乎陷进那双金绿色的瞳孔，直到轻轻的一声 “喵”唤回了他的神智。在那个瞬间，他几乎忘记了面前的是一只猫的事实，那双眼睛太过明亮和透彻，甚至在它睁开眼的刹那，Sam看到了它的瞳孔，圆形的，像是人类的瞳孔，而不是属于猫类的竖瞳。

 

黑猫懒懒地翻了个身，几乎是以一副美人卧的姿势呈现在Sam面前。它打量了Sam几眼，随后淡定地低下头去舔弄前爪，一点也不怕生的样子。

 

Sam又等了等，黑猫一直没再正眼瞧他，他几乎以为自己在那一瞬间看到的是错觉——这可是一只猫，它的行为无不表现地像一只真正的猫，它不可能具有人类的眼睛。Sam在心里不断地说服自己，然而就在他转身准备离开的时候，他最后看了眼这只黑猫，再一次和它金绿色的眼睛对上——确实是一双属于人类的眼睛，可他再一次定睛看去，它又恢复了给自己顺毛的闲散模样。

 

Sam觉得他十分有必要吃个冰冷静一下。

 

***

他第二次见到这只黑猫依然是在他的下班路上。

 

那一天一如既往的晴空万里，他在路过街心公园的时候下意识地往草丛中看了一眼——那只黑猫留给他的印象太过深刻，每当他路过公园时总会习惯性地往草丛处看一眼，也许是内心还抱存着小小的期待，或许他能再看见那只猫，或者有幸认识他的主人，然而他从未达成过心愿。

 

也许它只是换了个地方晒太阳，Sam这么安慰自己。

 

所以当他今天在草丛上看见了一只黑猫时，反而像是受了惊吓般顿住了。他揉了揉眼睛，把垂到眼前的刘海拨到耳后，目光移向它因为仰躺而露出来的白色肚子，和它黑得发亮的皮毛，终于确定，这真的是他心心念念的那只猫。

 

他朝四周看了看，附近依然没有人。哦，他又错过了认识它主人的机会。

 

Sam低头看了看这只猫，中午的阳光很暖，且是风和日丽的春天，它躺在草丛里兀自玩得开心，伸展着四肢，喉咙里发出舒服的咕噜声，恰逢一只色彩斑斓的蝴蝶飞过，Sam看着它灵敏地翻身，在草地上四处扑腾着捉蝴蝶玩儿。

 

也许是疏于锻炼，Sam看到它几次都差一点抓住蝴蝶，却又总是在最后关头失了手，但它丝毫不觉得气馁，在树荫下跳来跳去地十分开心。

 

Sam看着看着笑了出来，这真的是一幅有趣又温暖的画面，他有点后悔自己没有带相机出来，然而他最终还是安静地离开，尽管喜欢，这毕竟是一只不属于他的猫，能巧遇第二次已经是他的幸运了——他没看见黑猫在他转身后安静下来若有所思的眼神。

 

后来这种想法在一个星期后被他自己无情地推翻。

 

God！这只猫真的不是怨灵或者其他什么的吗？Sam几乎崩溃地想着，当然，任谁连着一个礼拜在不同的地方看见同一只黑猫都会觉得毛骨悚然的吧，尤其是这只猫还会用一双清澈透亮的金绿色大眼睛看着你——搞得你仿佛大限将至，就等着黑猫帮你一起数着日子好去你该去的地方报道。

 

不过至少，Sam确定了一件事，这该死的绝对不是一只家猫。

 

Sam在很认真地思考他现在去买盐还来不来得及。讲道理，每天上下班路上身后跟着一只悄无声息的黑猫真的，真的，是件很可怕的事情——尤其在一周之后Sam发现这只猫除了他以外，没人能看见。

 

起因是Sam连着一个礼拜在下班回家的路上身后都会跟着这么一只小尾巴，可每当他一转头这只猫就会扭过头去，默默地抬起前爪开始舔，一副“刚刚跟着你的绝对不是我”的样子。几次之后，Sam再也受不了了，他在离他家房子还有点距离的路边停下，把购物袋从左手换到了右手，叹了口气，试图开始跟这只猫讲道理。

 

“你不能就这么跟着我，你应当回家。”

 

不理，继续舔爪子。

 

“说真的，我觉得你能听得懂，你这样，你这样——搞得别人以为是我抛弃了你——天知道我才看见过你几次！”

 

声音太大了——Sam觉得此刻正试图和一只猫沟通的自己在别人看来肯定像个神经病，然而，更糟的是——

 

“妈妈，那个哥哥正在跟谁讲话？”

 

“嘘——快走，我们得离他远点儿——”

 

嘿！我知道跟一只猫讲话有点蠢，但是，但是……随后Sam终于意识到了哪里不对，他看着眼前的黑猫，此刻它没在舔毛，胖乎乎的身子蹲在后爪上，前爪直立，一脸兴味地看着他。

 

这居然是一只只有他能看见的猫！

 

***

搞不好这还真的是一只怨灵，Sam十分痛苦地开始回想从小到大自己究竟做过多少坏事，以至于上帝要他经历每天被一只怨灵化作的猫跟在屁股后面的考验。

 

答案当然是无解。

 

作为从小到大的乖宝宝，Sam几乎就是现实版“别人家的孩子”，就算大学后他难得反抗一次父母，没顺着他们的心愿去从商，反而跑去一家甜品店当了一名糕点师——这也算不了什么大恶吧。

 

接下来的几天，Sam一边崩溃着一边继续着被一只别人都看不见的猫跟在身后的日子。

 

其实真正说来，那只猫并没有打扰到多少他的日常生活。它出现的次数不十分频繁，大多都是在他上下班的路上，偶尔有几次Sam透过他操作间的玻璃窗，能看到它趴在店门口的台阶上，盯着来来往往的顾客——手里的袋子。

 

难道猫还会喜欢吃甜甜圈吗？

 

Sam被自己的蠢想法逗笑了，摇了摇头后又继续起手里的工作。

 

***

最终他对小动物的喜爱还是占了上风，毕竟这只猫真的很漂亮——以他的审美来说，他一直想养一只猫，尤其是黑色的，可惜一直都没在宠物店看到合眼缘的，再加上他目前住的房子地处教区，养一只黑猫大概会被投诉……的吧。

 

而这只黑猫，既然除他之外的其他人都看不见，倒是省去了许多麻烦——除了偶尔他带着猫去散步，或者劝它吃蔬菜的时候在别人眼里看起来像个精神病患者。

 

是的，Sam终于还是抱养了这只猫。

 

是的，他终于升级成了铲屎官。

 

Sam还记得第一天带它回家时的场景。那大概是他连续看到它的第十一天。他出门倒垃圾，打开门就发现黑猫大大咧咧地窝在他门口的台阶上，然而Sam只是略一停顿，接着看也没看地绕过它继续走了出去。

 

当你经历了它突然出现在窗台盆栽旁，路边屋顶上，自行车车篓里，装着食材的纸袋里——鬼知道它是怎么钻进去的，甚至还顶着一袋木耳试图不让自己被发现——之后，它出现在任何地方Sam都已经能够淡定地无视了。

 

随后这只猫就屁颠屁颠地跟在Sam身后，跟着他到垃圾桶，再一路跟着他窜进了房门——是的，窜，Sam刚一只脚踏在门口地毯上，身后这只黏皮糖一样的猫就倏忽窜进了沙发，大爷一样地找了个舒服的位置后就安稳地窝在了那儿，等Sam收拾完东西过来看它，它甚至睡得打起了香甜的小呼噜。

 

他还能说什么呢？难道他要和一只猫较劲儿吗，尤其还是一只他喜欢的猫。比如你不能不打招呼地就跑到陌生人家里，还理所当然地在沙发上睡着，至少也得先洗个澡之类的，哦，和一只猫吵架，Sam Winchester你仿佛脑子被门挤了。

 

因此，作为一名合格的，任劳任怨的铲屎官，Sam只能默默地找来一件自己的衬衫给它盖上，并且十分顺手地打高了空调的温度，毕竟早春，夜间还是寒意沁人。

 

躺倒在床上的时候，Sam对晚上发生的一切都还处于一种恍惚状态，他浑浑噩噩地乱七八糟地想着，在沉入梦乡的前一秒，终于确定，这只猫真的是赖上他了。

 

***

习惯有这只黑猫的生活比Sam预想中的容易许多。也许真的是黑猫比较通灵？哦他家这只根本不是通灵不通灵的问题，它的存在本身就是灵异事件。但不管怎么说，Sam和这只猫相处地十分和谐，至少是单方面的和谐，反正不管那只猫如何闹腾，Sam始终愿意做那个任劳任怨的铲屎官。

 

对了这只猫叫Dean，顺便一说，这个名字是它自己取的。

 

Sam始终觉得他是在做梦。然而当他第二天早上起床，看到厨房仿佛狂风过境般被扫荡地乱七八糟，几乎所有的食材都被从冰箱里扒拉了出来，垃圾桶翻倒，消毒柜半开，地上散落着碎掉的瓷碗，而罪魁祸首顶着两片菜叶子趴在水槽边一脸无辜地看着他，他终于确定了自己不是在做梦。

 

“HOLLY CRAP！天杀的你在做什么？！拆了我的厨房么？！”多亏了眼前的惨景，Sam只花了半秒钟就从半梦半醒的梦游状态清醒了过来，绝对比他那只时不时会失灵一下的闹钟管用多了。

 

好吧，是他的猫饿了，然后它试图自己折腾出一顿早饭——这是在Sam看到垃圾桶里焦黑的蛋和它尾巴上秃掉的一块毛后得出的结论。

 

然后他再一次震惊了，它……它这是想煎个蛋吗？说真的，吃鸡蛋它不会闹肚子么？

 

Sam揉了揉眼睛，把搞破坏的精力旺盛的猫提溜出厨房，扔掉它头上的菜叶子，然后大致打扫了一下厨房，给自己做了一份鸡蛋培根卷，准备吃完早饭去给他家小祖宗买猫粮。然而，就在他捏着早饭准备送进嘴里的时候，手臂被猫狠狠撞了一下，然后鸡蛋、培根、面包就这么掉在了桌子上，再然后，Sam就傻愣愣、眼睁睁地看着这只黑猫狼吞虎咽地消灭了原本属于他的早饭。

 

好吧，从它盯着甜甜圈并露出一副渴望的表情来看，他早该知道他这只猫就是这么的不走寻常路。所以他只好默默地再给自己做一份早饭，并努力把想要买猫罐头的念头甩到一边。

 

***

Sam很庆幸今天是周末，所以他可以有一整天的时间和他的猫交流，是的，交流，从取名字开始。

 

Sam觉得，既然他决定了要养这只猫，这只猫似乎也很愿意霸占他的长沙发，他的地毯，他的衣柜，他的床……好吧，不管它想霸占哪儿，取名字依然是一件十分必要的事情，名字可以让它有更强烈的归属感。然而在他试探性地取了几个诸如Tom、Chris、Edward之类的名字后，小猫愤怒地一爪子拍在了他的脸上，同时毫不客气地糊了他一嘴猫毛。

 

于是Sam举手投降，翻箱倒柜找来上个月他妹妹放在这里的笔仙道具，把字母盘重重地砸在黑猫面前，自暴自弃地说道：“我不管你了，你自己爱取什么名字取什么名字吧！”

 

然后他看着黑猫换了一副高贵的姿态——别问他是怎么从一只猫身上看出高贵的——好整以暇地按顺序，一爪一个地，拍上了D、E、A、N这四个字母。

 

“Dean？你喜欢这个名字？好吧就叫你Dean，Dean·Winchester！这样你就是我们家的一员了！”

 

Sam很开心——尽管觉得Dean作为一只猫懂得有点太多了，比如他会吃培根鸡蛋卷，比如它还认识字母表——他可以忽略这些，毕竟他和Dean的关系迈出了重要的一步。

 

随后他们又商量了许多其他的事情，包括Dean不能乱跑出去吓人，要乖乖吃饭——也是在这一天，Sam确定Dean真的喜欢吃几乎一切速食，对甜品更是来者不拒，对于Sam送到它嘴边的蔬菜叶子扭头就跑，还有不许进厨房捣乱，不许开冰箱糟蹋食材，不许在Sam工作的时候打扰它……

 

当然全程只有Sam一个人在说话，Dean只是时不时地抬抬爪子表示认同或者答应，而一旦Sam说到什么不公平条款，它就会睁着一双水汪汪的绿眼睛泫然欲泣地看着Sam，直到Sam妥协。

 

所以最后，Sam和Dean的日常就成了这样：早上Dean跟着Sam去甜品店上班，Sam在里间做糕点的时候，Dean就趴在Sam特意给他准备的一小块软绵绵毛绒绒的垫子上打瞌睡，再准时在饭点醒过来凑到Sam脚边讨要一块pie。

 

关于这一点，Sam一直很自责。是他把Dean拉向了这个万劫不复的深渊——不，其实也没有这么严重，不过是在他想起来Dean以前总会眼巴巴地盯着顾客手里装着甜甜圈的袋子后，好心地给它尝了尝——然后Dean就无师自通地跟在Sam身后卖着萌——睁着它那双好看到几乎无法用语言描述的绿眼睛看着你，尾巴在身后轻轻地来回扫动，耳朵软趴趴地耷着，委委屈屈地喵喵地叫着——吃遍了店里所有的点心，然后无可救药地爱上了pie。

 

Sam痛恨着面对Dean毫无抵抗力的自己。

 

然而这并没有什么用，只要Dean这副样子看着他，他依然会抛弃一切原则，喜滋滋地做好pie给它端过去，看着Dean吃得几乎整个脑袋都埋进盘子里，嘴边的一圈毛上沾着黏糊糊的果酱，在旁边笑得一脸满足。

 

下午Dean会跟着Sam一起回家，偶尔他们会一起去购物，还有买食材，Dean总会在面粉、鸡蛋、奶油、芝士之类的货架旁跳来跳去，用自己的存在感提醒Sam不要忘了给他做pie，最后又总会在抱着纸袋回家的路上累得蜷在Sam的脖颈里睡成一团，像是一条天然的毛绒围巾——除了有点热。

 

晚上他们安静地吃饭，看会儿电视，或者只是安静地坐着，Sam去书房的时候Dean总是跟着，他会跳上Sam的大腿，把自己窝成一个舒服的姿势，陪着Sam看书，尽管多数时候它都会无聊地睡着。等时间差不多了，Sam会把他抱回房间，放在他床边专门给Dean做的窝里，当然，铺着他的那件白衬衫，不知道为什么，当他第一次把衬衫当被子给Dean盖了之后，它就执着于一定要蜷在衬衫里才能睡得安稳。

 

如果Sam看书看得太晚，Dean会轻巧地从他腿上跳上书桌，用它毛茸茸的身躯挡住台灯的光，在书页上投下一小片阴影，而Sam——Sam总会妥协，他会放下书，不去管是否还有半句话没有读完，故事是否吸引人——Dean才是最重要的。

 

***

天气逐渐回暖，又逐渐变凉，当天空中飘下第一片雪的时候，Sam才惊觉他和Dean已经彼此陪伴着度过了大半年的岁月，和Dean在一起的日子太过开心，他耽于这份美好，耽于有Dean陪伴在旁的日子，一点儿也没想过假如某一天Dean离开了，他该怎么办。

 

最初是Dean选择了他，同样，他还可以选择别人。

 

最终，在一个大雪纷飞的天气，Sam不得不直面这些曾经被他忽略的问题。

 

***

那天，他像往常一样被闹钟吵醒，下意识地往枕头边一模，却没有摸到熟悉的温热，他费力地睁开眼，发现Dean不在。

 

Dean在入秋之后就从床边的小窝里搬来了他的枕头边。他已经习惯了靠着Dean暖暖的皮毛入睡和醒来，Dean总是他们之中更喜欢睡懒觉的那个，通常Sam起身也会尽量放轻动作，免得吵醒他，偶尔有不识相的手机铃声响起，Dean会自动自发地滚进还散发着余温的被窝，两只小耳朵折下来死死贴住脑袋，蠕动着身子往被子里拱，一副“我不管我还要睡”的架势。虽然Dean这副样子很大程度上娱乐了Sam，但他在三次之后还是贴心地在睡觉前把手机调成静音。

 

Sam坐起身的时候还没有很清醒，他以为Dean今天难得地起了早，暗自希望它没跑去厨房折腾他的冰箱——圣诞节要到了，他屯了很多食材，准备在平安夜当晚，给一人一猫做一顿丰盛的大餐。

 

直到他洗漱完做好早餐，依然没有看见Dean懒懒散散的黑色身影，才意识到了哪里不对。

 

他端着蓝莓芝士派站在厨房门前，派是刚刚烤好的，很香，是Dean平时最喜欢的味道，可是他哪里也没有看见Dean。

 

他把盘子放在桌子上，开始在家里寻找Dean。

 

他从客厅开始找起，Dean睡过觉的长沙发，捉迷藏躲过的柜子，扒拉着玩的爆米花纸筒，茶几下的软垫，再到房间里他的衣柜，他的书房，他的阳台，他的洗手间，可是他哪里都找不到Dean。

 

他一声声地唤着，Dean，Dean，Dean，可是空旷的房间里，只传来他的回声。

 

他意识到也许Dean离开了，不告而别地。那是一只猫，他们之间其实从未承诺过什么。

 

蓝莓芝士派被Sam整个倒进了垃圾桶，Dean不在，其实他没那么喜欢吃pie——除了和Dean玩闹时故意抢来的部分。

 

***

Dean走后，Sam着实消沉了好几天，圣诞节临近，他却提不起一丁点儿兴趣。

 

他原本是想和Dean一起过圣诞节的，这可是他们的第一个圣诞节。他们本应该一起去超市采购，扛一棵圣诞树回来，买很多亮闪闪的装饰品，做一桌丰盛的晚餐，靠在沙发上慢慢地喝一杯蛋奶酒，Dean蜷在他旁边，或者他腿上，或者被他抱着，安安静静地看完一部老旧电影，这才是Sam原本预想中的圣诞节。

 

可是Dean离开了，这一切都没有了意义。Sam有点委屈地想着，他给Dean做了那么多好吃的pie，他陪着Dean玩它那些幼稚的小游戏，他带着Dean出门，逛公园或者游乐园或者博物馆，他们一起度过了那么多安静美好的时光，可Dean却连离开时的一声再见都吝惜于对他说。

 

可他又能怨谁，这毕竟是一只猫，猫不会说再见。

 

***

平安夜的前一天，店长大手一挥给所有员工提早放了假，让他们去约会或者回家或者随便去做他们喜欢的事情。

 

末了在所有人离开后拽住Sam，神秘兮兮地问他有没有女朋友，唠唠叨叨了许多关于他侄女种种的好，最后说了一句，今晚大家一起吃个饭吧，你们年轻人互相认识一下也是挺好的。

 

Sam的心思全然不在这里，此时此刻他只想回家，回到充斥着他和Dean回忆的家，他敷衍着应了几声，说他近期没有恋爱的打算，说他要回家一趟，圣诞节不在这里过，然后匆匆挣开了店长的手，冒着雪往家里赶。

 

晚上他坐在书房，开始看一本书，他看到失明，很多很多的人失明，可尽管失明，却依然有人放不下自己的邪念，彼此背弃，互不信任，看着他们在封闭的空间自相残杀，他忽然觉得全身都冷，尽管空调已经打到了最高，他依然能感受到每一个毛孔都在散发着寒意，他把自己蜷缩起来，越来越怀念曾经Dean趴在他腿上沉甸甸的温暖。

 

平安夜那天早上，他打电话回家，向父母道了好，顺说自己不回去了，有朋友和自己一起，他父母没听出什么，只是让他玩得开心。

 

收了电话，他抱着腿在沙发上安静地坐了一会儿，随后起身开始装扮圣诞树，他把亮闪闪的星星和铃铛都挂上树，再在树上绕上金色和银色的丝带，他甚至在树下放了礼物盒，一把玩具枪——某次逛商场的时候Dean恋恋不舍地看了好久，一团毛线球——尽管在他面前Dean总是一副高冷的样子，但Sam知道他转身过去的时候Dean会把毛线球拨来拨去地玩得不亦乐乎，一个塞了很多棉花软绵绵的枕头——Dean喜欢在一切软的东西上打滚，这是它表达高兴的方式。

 

窗外飘过一阵声响，是附近的孩子在唱Jingle Bell。Sam从回忆里回过神，走向厨房开始准备今晚的大餐。

 

他烤了火鸡，做了蛋奶酒，做了树根蛋糕，然后在他反应过来之前，烤了芝士蓝莓派。

 

在黄昏将至的时候，他打开电视，给自己挑了一部《真爱至上》，把食物端上桌，又给自己开了一瓶威士忌。他半倚在沙发上，小口小口地喝着酒，一个人无声地看完了整部电影，桌上的菜却一口没动。

 

电影结束的时候，他正好喝完瓶子里的最后一点酒，他在沙发上又坐了一会儿，客厅很黑，天已经完全黑了下来，他忘记了开灯，终于确定这是他一个人的圣诞节。

 

他关了电视，准备去睡觉的时候听到了门铃声。

 

打开门看见了雪花落满肩头的男人，对方有好看的脸蛋和一双金绿色的眼睛。

 

停顿只有一秒，随后Sam很轻很轻地笑了，

 

他上前给了对方一个沾染着威士忌气味的拥抱。

 

***

后来桌上的蓝莓芝士派被Dean吃了个干净，火鸡被他俩边撕边吃弄得一片狼藉，树根蛋糕上的奶油被干脆地糊在了两人脸上，然后他们分别洗了澡，窝在同一床被子里一起看了《傲慢与偏见》，Sam的手松松地环在Dean的腰部，是以前他们经常用的姿势。

 

电影在达西亲吻伊丽莎白的额头中结束，随后Sam低下头轻轻吻了吻Dean的发旋，手臂收拢，把他抱得更紧了些，在Dean的耳边用气声说道：“差一点，差一点我就以为要失去你了。”

 

回应他的，是Dean用力贴上他的嘴唇。

 

他们彼此交缠，仿佛永不满足般不停地亲吻，Sam用力地抱着Dean，确定这不是他喝醉后的一场梦。

 

他沉浸在他们的唇舌交叠之中，几乎没有力气去想，为什么Dean能从一只猫变成一个人，反正他的Dean永远都是特别的。

 

而他们，还有很多个相拥而眠的夜晚和清晨。

 

Fin

 

*Sam越看越冷的那本书是《失明症漫记》，如果有人想知道的话

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读XD


End file.
